<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rozmowa by Andzia267</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029584">Rozmowa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267'>Andzia267</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Canon Compliant, During Canon, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Acceptance, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odkąd Rictor wyjechał do Meksyku wszystko stanęło na głowie. Wrócił jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale Tabitha ma z nim jeszcze do pogadania.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julio Richter &amp; Shatterstar, Julio Richter &amp; Tabitha Smith, Julio Richter/Shatterstar, Sam Guthrie/Tabitha Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rozmowa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Około numeru 60tego? Nie pamiętam już numeracji xD<br/>Wspominają o numerze 26?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>-Dlaczego tak właściwie wróciłeś?-Tabby dopadła go w kuchni w środku nocy.</p><p>-Star mnie potrzebował, mówiłem ci.-zamknął lodówkę wyjmując z niej napój gazowany.</p><p>-Oh tak?-żartobliwy ton zamienił się w wyraźną złość- A kiedy ja cię potrzebowałam?</p><p>Ric stał, nie umiejąc odpowiedzieć. Chciał zrobić scenę i uciec z tej sytuacji, ale Tabby wyglądała na naprawdę smutną.</p><p>-Cholera Julio, nikt się mną nie obchodził, nikt. Ty wyjechałeś. Sama nie było, a jak już był, to na chwilę przeprosić, że dzisiaj nie może bo ma wielkie spotkanie ważnych X-Menów. Star za to kompletnie się zepsuł. Wcześniej był zimny, ale wtedy, żebyś go widział. Był przerażony. Nasz Shatterstar trząsł się, płakał.</p><p>Rictor nie mógł słuchać dużej.</p><p>-A ty go zostawiłeś. Chociaż go kochasz.-powiedziała, chociaż oboje nie spodziewali się, że zajdzie tak daleko.</p><p>-Przestań. Nic o mnie nie wiesz.</p><p>-Widziałam na ulicy wiele, nie zgorszy mnie to, że kochasz faceta. Sam na to nie wpadniesz, więc ja ci podpowiem. Przeproś go. Pogadaj, powiedz, że go kochasz i tam się ten tego.</p><p>-Tabs!-spróbował, ale jej pewna siebie mina nie ustępowała.-przepraszam, że uciekłem.</p><p>-Teraz Star.</p><p>-Od kiedy wiesz?</p><p>Nie wierzył w to, że prowadził tą rozmowę.</p><p>-Od kiedy spanikowałeś tak bardzo, że mnie pocałowałeś.</p><p>-Faktycznie, głupio wyszło.</p><p>-Jakbyś kochał się w Terry albo Feral, nie całowałbyś mnie. Żaden inny chłopak nie chodził pół nago cały czas. Więc...</p><p>-Dobra już dobra.-przerwał jej zawstydzony</p><p>Przytulili się. Ric nie czuł się dobrze ze sobą, ale pierwszy raz pojawiła się jakaś nadzieja. Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka nie miała nic przeciwko.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>